Rain
by Elizaellen
Summary: Set three months into Sully and Michaela's marriage during a summer storm.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Rain**

On the horizon, dark clouds gathered, reaching wispy grey fingers into the midnight sky. Slowly, moving, seeking to erase all light. One star covered and then two. On and on, endlessly moving, racing towards the bright orb hanging low in the summer night. The heat urged them on as they continued to collect the moisture in the air. Yet now they were heavy with water, slowing their progress to a crawl and allowing the moon a few more moments to shine on before they blotted out the pale glow. The moon was bright in the darkened sky, illuminating the ground with a watery light. Shining on through the treetops into darkened windows, caressing the cheeks of those who lay in the deep dreams of night.

The rise of his chest and then the fall, occurring in perfect rhythm as her fingertips moved softly against him. As of late, she developed the habit of waking only to watch him sleep. She knew for her work's sake she needed the rest but he was so mesmerizing, lying only inches from her. Often she fell asleep in his arms and woke to find herself in the same position. Yet even when she wasn't resting right up next to him, he still was touching her. An arm draped around her midsection or a hand resting against her side. Tonight it was his leg, draped rather provocatively over hers despite the heat of the room. Of course he was cool having retired to bed without a stitch of clothes and even kicking off the sheet at some point during the night. Michaela felt rather overdressed and was tempted to shed her own nightgown which stuck to her sweaty back. Yet moving would break contact with him, so she remained still.

She enjoyed this time, the quiet of the night and his close presence. Of course she always enjoyed the night. Her sisters were scared of the dark, leaving their imposing bedrooms to creep down to their parent's room, trying to see if they would be allowed to sleep in between Josef and Elizabeth. Michaela awoke too but not to join her parents. She loved the house at night, the large expanses full of quiet in the predawn hours. Her favorite place was her father's study, with its dark mahogany furniture lying in wait at the corners of the room. The rows and rows of books staring down at her and whispering gently, "Take and read, take and read." Would she be a pirate sailing the high seas or perhaps stranded on a desert island? Or maybe a maiden trapped in a high tower waiting for the knight to rescue her? Yet she never understood why she only waited – certainly there was something she could do to get herself down. Nevertheless it was a favorite of hers, the pages well worn from the many times it was read. Heaving the large volumes off the shelf, she would curl up in the window seat with a book using the light of the moon to read. Nighttime adventures, her father called them, laughing gently as he picked her up and carried her back to her room in the early morning. Of course sometimes it was her mother who found her and then there was no gentle laugh or warm, strong arms, only an irate Elizabeth, lecturing her once again on stubbornness and the importance of behaving.

When the children first came to live with her, she awoke then too during the night. Often at first, when it was still new to have them with her. They always looked so peaceful, especially Brian with his tiny fist balled up under the side of his face. Suddenly it occurred to her what it would be like when she and Sully would have a child. She could see herself rising from the bed and creeping over to the baby. Instinctively, she would lay her hand against the back, catching her breath for a minute as she wondered if the child was still breathing. At least Rebecca always told her motherhood was like that and she could imagine it would be. Once she was used to it, when it wasn't so new, she would sleep more sound.

Looking up at Sully, she began to doubt that. After all they were married for three months now and she never tired of watching him. The newness didn't fade as she assumed it would. The hazy light of the moon snuck through the windows gently caressing his face as she once again drank in each and every feature. She should be used to this now, she told herself. It wasn't new anymore – at least not completely new. Their first days together as man and wife, this was allowed. Her obsession, his constant touches but now… did everyone feel like this?

Dark clouds covered the moon, shutting out the last bit of light available in the night sky as the wind began to blow in a new direction. The sudden ebb of light caught Michaela's attention and she turned towards the window watching the heavy clouds continue to gather. A bright flash of lightening lit up the night sky alerting her of the impending storm and drawing her towards the window. The thunder followed a few moments later and she jumped in response as she pulled the window to.

The rain began at that moment, instantly pouring down in sheets of water. It drowned out the sound of movement on the other side of the room. Michaela didn't know Sully was awake until she felt his arms enfold her, his naked body pressed up against the back of her. "Storm wake ya?"

"Ah… " she stumbled over her words, not wanting to admit to her new habit. "I think it's going to be bad. We might need to shutter the house."

She felt rather than saw Sully nod as she laid her hand on top of his at her waist. "I'll do it." His deep voice resonated through her body, making her breath catch in her throat. In an instant he was gone from her side, already pulling on his buckskins in order to slip out into the night. Michaela turned not wanting him to go. Her tongue snuck out to wet her lips as she crossed the room to meet him at the door.

Sully looked at her questioningly as he stopped in front of her. "Be careful," she whispered, leaning in to her.

"I'm always careful." The heat between them had nothing to do with the temperature in the room. Leaning in he brought his hand to the side of her face to draw her near ready to place a gentle kiss to her lips. Yet Michaela moved in faster, crashing against him with an intensity that made him want to forget about the rain and the shutters. When she pulled away, he felt disoriented. He stared into her eyes and blinked rapidly to the cadence of his heart.

"Sully?"

"Hmm?"

"The shutters?"

"Right." With that he departed reluctantly, hoping that he would find her still awake when he returned.

Michaela moved back to the window, watching the summer storm rage against the warm night. There was something awesome about the power of such things and exciting as well. As a child she would count the seconds between the lightening and thunderclap, announcing to herself the distance of the bolt. Just then the night sky was rendered by a bright bolt racing from the heavens. "One one thousand, two one thousand, three, one thousand…"

Boom. She stopped counting and let out a giggle, feeling rather giddy. The lightening was close and she felt a thrill at that fact. Her body tingled with Sully's touch and she closed her eyes remembering the way his form felt pressed against hers - the contours of each secret place touching her unhindered by clothing. That was one of the things she became accustomed to when they married. She still remembered when he stood before her, stripped of clothing for the first time. He looked so calm and unencumbered while she only felt awkward and shy. Diverting her eyes, she tried to quell her curiosity but eventually gave in for a brief moment. It wasn't that she didn't know what the male anatomy looked like but somehow it was different looking at Sully.

As a young girl, she was curious as well but never bold enough to look for herself into her father's medical texts. The fact that the page happened to be open one day seemed to be a sign to her that it was alright to glance. She was repelled though by what she saw. The female form was so graceful and discreet while the male form hid nothing away. Ugly, she told herself… boys were ugly. A smile turned up the corners of her lips as the thoughts returned. "Not ugly," she whispered. "Only unveiled." Yes that was exactly what she had come to understand. Her sexuality was hidden away while Sully's clung to him always smoldering just below the surface.

The wind blew outside, howling into the night and forcing the rain to change direction. It now pounded against the roof and against the windowpanes. Michaela found the unabating rhythm hypnotic and she soon internalized it as desire grew deep inside. Where was Sully? What was taking him so long?

Down below, Sully briefly lost thought of Michaela, struggling with one of the shutters that wouldn't cooperate. Breathing out angrily, he trudged over to the barn quickly retrieving a needed tool. Within moments he had fixed it, at least for the night. Now he was soaked to the skin as he squished his way back up the porch steps, shedding his shoes outside the door so as not to track in mud. Making a wet trail across the living room floor, he made his way hastily to the stairs, his mind only now remembering the heated kiss he shared with his wife before he left the bedroom. Though now, he doubted she was still awake – the stubborn shutter bearing the brunt of the blame.

When he opened their bedroom door, he tried to be quiet. When his eyes met with the empty bed, he couldn't help but smile. A bolt of lightening flashed in the distance illuminating her silhouette against the window. "Michaela?"

"I was getting worried."

"No need… just gotta fix one of the shutters tomorrow but I rigged it for tonight. It'll hold." Sully shivered slightly the dampness of his clothes finally registering.

Michaela glided across the room towards him. "Are you cold?"

"Not really... the rain feels good." Before he knew what was happening, she pressed herself up against him, fitting the contours of her body to his. "Michaela you're gonna get all wet."

For a moment, she didn't speak only wrapped one arm around his waist, letting the other rest against his side. The sweet smell of summer rain hung in the air, the fragrances of the trees and flowers surging forth in the downpour. This sudden onslaught of sensations left Michaela feeling heady. Sully dipped his head and placed a soft sensual kiss to her shoulder only further fueling her desire. The hand at his waist slipped under the hem, peeling the clinging shirt away from his skin as she moved. Finally raising her head to look at him, she whispered, "I don't mind."

"Ya don't?" Michaela held his gaze for another moment before demurely dropping her head. Awe overcame him; the look of shyness and innocence still clung to her like it did on their first night together and he reveled in it. Slipping one finger under her chin, he urged her to look back up at him wanting to kiss her full on the lips. Yet when she turned her face up to his, he saw something new there which made him pause. Her eyes were slightly hooded but he could see the desire pooling there as a hunger awoke deep inside of them. They kissed, Sully pulling back as Michaela began to deepen it. An idea occurred to him, his playful side taking over for a moment. Stepping back, he let go of her and flicked the damp locks over his head, spraying her with water droplets.

The tiny specks of water dotted the front of her nightgown and kissed her skin eliciting goose bumps up and down her arms. Michaela looked at him in shock but Sully only smiled. Moving close to her once more he kissed her again and then moved downward. With pursed lips he blew against her skin, watching as the water droplets evaporated. The sensation made Michaela giggle as she twisted away from him. "Where ya goin'?" Sully growled as he reached a hand towards her.

"To change. I'm all wet." She smiled as she spoke, obviously teasing him further.

"Thought that was what ya wanted," he laughed, watching her shyly pull the nightgown over her head. The outline of her graceful back moving down to the rounded form of her backside stirred him and he knew he couldn't let her cover herself at least not yet. In one quick movement he was at her side. "It's cooler to sleep like this," he whispered near her ear, letting his hand settle against the small of his back.

Michaela caught her bottom lip between her teeth trying to control the way she trembled at his touch, feeling slightly uneasy about the hunger she now felt. "I.." she began but Sully interrupted her.

"You're so beautiful." His hands remained still but she knew his eyes were running greedily over her body, caressing her with words that continued to enflame. In one simple motion, she shut the dresser drawer and Sully smiled.

Hands came out to lift her, arms wrapped securely around her back and at the crook of her knees. She closed her eyes and kissed him deeply, letting herself be carried back to the bed. The stiffness of the cotton sheets against her bare skin made her quiver, each sensation somehow heightened by the sound of the rain. Then he was leaning over her, her hands running through this damp hair as they covetously kissed each other.

Take me, she thought to herself – giving way to the myriad of emotions that fueled her internal desires. His hands were on her sides, touching, stroking, caressing. Wanting to giggle and moan all at the same moment, she writhed against the bed. Then he was gone, his touch stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Two eyes opened as she raised herself up on the bed.

"Sully?"

He was struggling with his wet buckskins, peeling them away from his flesh as they clung ferociously, heavy with rain. "Shh.. I'm here," he whispered finally joining her once again. She moved over in the bed and stilled herself as he lay down beside her. Waiting he watched the look on her face as she trailed her hand down his chest. She was so full of passion yet still somewhat restrained but with each encounter they discovered something new, went to a deeper level.

Michaela watched him closely as she moved her hand up and down the sensitive flesh of his abdomen, each stroke having the desired effect on him. These were the things he taught her, the tender touches that excited each nerve of the body. The soft kisses that made them gasp in delight. Her lips followed her fingers as she placed a series of kisses to his chest, each falling fast like the rain outside their window.

Sully wasn't used to her boldness but he was quickly growing to love it, his breathing uneven as she elicited pleasure in him merely from her touch. Her fingers danced dizzying circles against his skin moving ever lower until she was touching his thighs. Closer and closer her fingers danced, their lips finding each other. Emboldened, her fingers brushed against him and she felt his body tense. At first she feared she had done something wrong but then it occurred to her that she tensed in the same way when Sully touched her. Words that she thought many times but never dared to whisper came forth suddenly. "Teach me."

And he did. His hand covered hers; guiding her to his most sensitive places, teasing out of him endless pleasure. He moaned softly, near her ear eventually having to still her hand before all was lost. Michaela moved back, a soft smile on her face waiting for him to make the next move and feeling lost when he didn't. She looked up questioningly but Sully's eyes were closed, his face lined with concentration as he tried hard to calm his body.

Without opening his eyes, he reached over and laid his hand just under her breast softly stroking her heated skin. "Teach me," he whispered in earlier imitation of her.

"But Sully…" she began to protest. His lips covered her own, their eyes meeting only when he pulled back.

"Teach me," he repeated. Michaela wasn't sure that she could teach him anything but she acquiesced just the same. Laying her hand over his, she simply stayed still for a moment unsure what to do. Sully could see the consternation on her face and it worried him. He didn't want this to be difficult for her, only for her to share what brought her pleasure as he showed her moments before. "Don't think…. Just feel."

The words stirred her and she relaxed. Giving into primeval urges, she guided him. Together they moved against her skin and then without thinking she was whispering in his ear, her breath coming in pants. "No softer… like that…. Yes."

Their explorations continued, the rain still beating out a rhythm against the roof and windowpanes only encouraging their movements. There were no more words after awhile only kisses fueled by a deep abiding love. For a moment Michaela thought they might go no farther on this night than touches. She rested against him still cognizant of Sully's passion. It was strange to be sated but still wanting more all at the same time. Sully felt it too and he rolled her slightly, deepening the kiss.

Like earlier, his movements were slow and sensual neither rushing the moment. Soft moans were lost in the pounding rain. Damp bodies continued to move together as the scent of love mixed with the sweet smell of rain. Innocence mingling with desire urged Sully forward as he thought only of his love for the woman in his arms.

When closure arrived, Michaela literally shed tears holding him against her as the crescendo broke. Normally this would have worried Sully but he understood every emotion for he felt them too. Love so overwhelming and powerful held them in its might grasp, bidding them not to depart. The touches continued, the kisses tool until both felt drowsy, drunk on love. In their state, neither noticed that the storm abated as their bodies cooled. It was only some moments later as Michaela lifted her heavy eyelids one last time before giving into sleep that she noticed a small beam of moonlight breaking through the clouds. She smiled and wrapped her arm firmly around Sully's waist.

"That was some storm," he whispered lazily, never opening his eyes.

"It was," she agreed. Yet both knew that they were referring to more than the weather outside. Love rained around them, inside of them falling gently on the fertile ground as they grew, learning together about being man and wife.

----------------------------------

_Just some fluff… hope you enjoy!!_


End file.
